The World of Kodamon
by Joshweiser22
Summary: A story based off a game I'm creating based off the Pokemon series! It takes place 50 years after the main Pokemon storyline.


**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

The S.S. Azul was a fine looking ship. It was said to be the sturdiest ship in the world. Well, to be honest, they chose the term _almost_ sturdiest ship, in order to stop any Titanic jinxing. Regardless, of how sturdy it was, it was also quite luxurious! Almost as if it were a cruise ship! But, it wasn't. It was a transport ship. A ferry, as one might call it. Yet, the cuisine, the living quarters, everything was so great! I spent a week traveling from the Kanto region in the Pokémon world all the way to here. It was a great voyage, but nothing could compare to the adventures awaiting me in the future.

I stepped off of the ship once it docked and placed my first foot down on Moton region soil. I looked to my right and saw a sign that said:

_Welcome to Sleater Town!_

I couldn't wait.

Just turning 10 years old, and in the Moton region, I was able to start my Kodamon journey! I was supposed to stay with my cousin and family who lived here. Being a trainer, and with the world of Kodamon only recently discovered, it was my duty to become a full-fledged Kodamon trainer! I stepped into the front doors of my new home.

"Welcome, White! We've just finished preparing your room! Please go take a look!" said my cousin's mom. That's my name: White. Five feet, two inches, blue shirt, red pants, and a red backpack, along with a black hat and smirk on face saying "I'm ready, world!" In the living room, there was a bunch of Machoke everywhere, which came with us from Kanto, moving things from the boat into the house.

"Thanks!" I replied. I went up to my room and noticed how organized everything looked. There was even a bookshelf in my room with many books I haven't read. I pulled one out that was titled _Kodamon: The Journey Begins_. I looked at the first page after the table of contents and began reading:

* * *

**The World of Kodamon**

For centuries, all that was known was the world of Pokémon. There were many different regions and hundreds of different Pokémon to see, but because of that, everyone just assumed that the entire world was inhabited by Pokémon. And they were partially right.

50 years ago, there was this _League of Legendary Pokémon Trainers_. This league of trainers was comprised of 15 adept trainers that included: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Lyra, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, and N. Each of them had been Pokémon trainers at one point, but after long lives of battling, catching, traveling, and even fighting crime, they were forced to retire. They ended up meeting up with each other, and over the course of a few years, decided upon making the group. At first, it seemed to be like an ordinary club, but soon enough, they had gained a following. Being as they were legends all over the Pokémon world, their following grew and grew until the the group was even more famous then each of them were individually. Soon, governments began hearing of this group and officially dubbed the _League of Legendary Pokémon Trainers_ an emergency team of sorts in the event of catastrophic chaos or panic.

About a decade after the formation of the _League of Legendary Pokémon Trainers_, there was a message sent to them. On the front, it simply said "URGENT", and nothing more, not even a return address. Red immediately snatched the letter and began to read it allowed:

_We are Team Space from the Moton region. Our rivals, Team Time, and their leader, Dox, have been trying to develop new technology that could potentially alter the entire course of time. We were told never to tell anyone about this Moton region, but we don't have much choice anymore._

_Leader Molly_

As the league heard of this, they immediately went to Professor Elm, the only original Pokémon Professor still living. At first, Elm had never heard of the Moton region, but after checking a 50-year old database of Professor Oak's, there was classified information found. It was soon unlocked by using his password "odetojigglypuff," which, of course, now, has changed. There was land, unknown to most, part of which was titled the Moton region. The _League of Legendary Pokémon Trainers_ immediately sprang into action to find these Teams. Unfortunately, once they got to the Moton region, they were never heard from again.

Today, we leave exploring for new trainers to do. We've had several researches and trainers explore here and have found out many differences between the Pokémon that live here, and the Pokémon that live in our world. So different, in fact, that we've decided to separate the two into two categories. The Pokémon we all know and love, and the newly discovered Kodamon. So now, delve deep into the world of Kodamon and explore strange new lands and seek out all the Kodamon you can find! And maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to solve the mystery of the missing _League of Legendary Pokémon Trainers_. Good luck!

* * *

I finished reading the book and put it back on the bookshelf. I had been told the story of the League of Legendary Pokémon Trainers before, but never in this much depth. Anyway, I had figured I would've wanted to sleep at this time after the big move, but I just couldn't wait to explore! I grabbed my backpack and some running shoes that were lying in my room and snuck out the back window of my new home. I then ran over to the first route and took my first step into wild grass when I heard someone yelling from behind me.

"Hey! Stop!"


End file.
